Sage
Sage Morin was a contestant on Total Drama Island''(fanon) as a member of the Killer Bass. They returned for Total Drama Project Reality as a key member of The Omega Lions. They made a third return for Total Drama Student Ambitions, as a member of The Apex Predators. They debuted for Total Drama Wildlife, as a member of The Pangolins. They later returned, however as a host for seasons Total Drama Onion Acres, Total Drama Fairytale and the second season of Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. Personality Sage, during their first seasons, was quite shy and easily frightened. Due to being so shy, Sage was easily embarrassed and nervous, especially around the masculine contestants. Sage is quite clumsy and often doesn't look before they turn a corner, where they look or what they grab, resulting in them getting in some awkward situations between them and often masculine contesters, most notably Chris, Vaughn, Cody, and Aloin. However, during their later debuts as a contestant, Sage had turned into a fierce and short-tempered competitor and was often described as rough and yet to some, brave with a sweet side. Total Drama Island ''Everything in this section is completely fanon and nothing happened in the actual series. Sage makes her debut in Not So Happy Campers Part 1, along with the other contestants. Sage quietly greets Chris, who makes a comment about speaking up. Sage just passes him and avoids eye contact, before standing beside Bridgette. Considering how Sage had signed Chris' contract to not compete in Action, without knowing that she would rather compete in later seasons, she didn't compete in the last episode to find out if she were a contestant for Action. Total Drama Action Sage did not appear on Total Drama Action, either competing or with the rest of the cast in the Aftermath. Although Blaineley made a short skit about Sage and the next season they were going to feature in, that Blaineley claimed was 'too boring to watch' and scratched from the plans. Total Drama Project Reality Sage was introduced as one of 28 contestants for In Residence Of Terror, Sage is first seen sitting beside Dulce and listening to the scary story Vaughn is telling the contestants, before they go on a rant about how it isn't true at all, in an effort to comfort Dulce, who was previously terrified of the story. Soon, the contestants hear a moan, which they can only assume was made by a ghost, so Sage quickly takes back their whole rant and without looking, starts hugging Vaughn. Soon, a masked Chris jumps out of a nearby bush and freaks out the contestants, before he greets them. He shoots a glance at how Sage is hugging onto Vaughn, who is still oblivious to what they are holding onto before he explains the day's challenge. The contestants Sage and Vaughn, although against their wishes are forced to sing a duet about Eerie's mansion, forced by both Chris and Eerie. Total Drama Student Ambitions Sage returned for her fifth season of Total Drama and is the first to be introduced to the show. Total Drama Wildlife For their sixth season, Sage returns to Total Drama, which took place in Australia. Sage was placed on the Pangolins team, along with their 8 other teammates. Sage, being raised in Australia's savannas, is used to the harsh environment of the savanna. Total Drama Onion Acres Years have passed since Total Drama Wildlife and Sage have been introduced as Total Drama's next host, alongside Lorenzo. Total Drama Fairytale A year after Onion Acres finished, Sage returned and Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Along with Don, Sage appeared as a host. Total DramaRama View this page for her Total DramaRama counterpart. Trivia Comparisons Miscellaneous * Sage changes their pronouns after Total Drama Island and after that goes by they them pronouns instead of she her pronouns. References * Sage is heavily based off of Retsuko from Aggressive Retsuko, Akko from Little Witch Academia, Rachel Bloom froM Crazy Ex-Girlfriend and Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Gallery Sage, Dulce and Colin 2.png Sage-residenceofterror-1.png Sage-confessional-studambi.png Sage-fallingoffcliff1.png Sage and Cody kissing in the moonlight.png Sagehostpose.png Sage-runningresidenceofterror.png Vaughn-and.Sage-kiss-mermaidforeachother Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Omega Lions Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Total Drama Student Ambitions Contestants Category:Total Drama Project Reality Contestants Category:Total Drama Wildlife Contestants Category:Hosts Category:The Pangolins Category:Finalists Category:Killer Bass